A Mongolian Tale
}} A Mongolian Tale is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred seventeenth case overall. It is the first case to take place in Medieval Asia. Plot Upon the team's arrival in a 1235 Mongolian yurt village, villager Toduun accused them of killing his son, village chief Argat Noyan. The team were able to convince him to allow them to prove themselves innocent by finding the true killer, beginning by collecting Argat's body, having been stabbed in the neck. Mid-investigation, Kai told the team he spotted a foreigner lurking around the yurts, which turned out to be Spanish explorer Santiago Sanchez. Later, pathfinder Erhi shot at a rabbit behind the team, scaring them. The team then found enough evidence to find Erhi guilty of the murder. Erhi said that although she had rejected Argat's proposal to her, she was informed by a foreigner staying at their camp who had gotten close to Argat that he was planning to force her into marriage. Valuing her freedom, she followed the foreigner's advice and killed Argat by stabbing him in the neck multiple times with a knife. The team presented her to Toduun, who said he needed time to decide on her punishment. Post-arrest, Erhi confirmed to Jack and the player that Ammon Bast was the foreigner she had talked to. The team then went to the village and found Ammon's phone, which (per Kai) proved that Ammon was resorting to a Plan B, where he was to provide Mongol leader Ogedei Khan with the weapons he smuggled from the Age of Sail. Toduun then told the team that the Khan was in Karakorum and that they needed a gift if they wanted to seek an audience with him. The team then found Argat's leftover money and bought a camel from Sorhon to present to the Khan. Meanwhile, Zara and the player got some fur from hunter Mergen as Orlando needed it to make era-appropriate outfits for the team. After all the events, the team prepared to travel to Karakorum to stop Ammon's plan. Summary Victim *'Argat Noyan' (stabbed in the neck) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Erhi' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks yak's milk. *The killer has an eagle. *The killer believes in reincarnation. *The killer wears sheep's wool. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yurt Village. (Clues: Locked Bag, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Toduun; Victim identified: Argat Noyan) *Talk to Toduun about his son's murder. *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Art of War (1/5). The Art of War (1/5) *Move on to a new crime! Trivia *The case name may be a reference to the 1995 drama film of the same name. *This is the one of two cases in Travel in Time in which neither the victim nor the suspects make an appearance before or after the case, along with Pride Comes Before the Fall. **This is one of only six such cases in the game thus far (barring the introductory cases), along with the aforementioned case, Death by Crucifixion, Deadly Legacy, Shadow Nation, and Lifeless in Seattle. *This is the one of the only two cases in Travel in Time thus far that does not feature any quasi-suspects, the other being Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered. *In Chapter 2, Genghis Khan and Ögedei Khan are mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Medieval Asia